Sapphire in the Rough
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Sapphire, Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's infant daughter, gets kidnapped by a wicked warlock named Malnorrix, Sofia and Cedric team up with the Helvetian sorcerers to rescue the little one. Meanwhile, there is more to Sapphire than meets the eye… (References to "Magic of Memories" and "Proof Positive")
1. Magical Beginnings

Sapphire in the Rough

Summary: When Sapphire, Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's infant daughter, gets kidnapped by a wicked warlock named Malnorrix, Sofia and Cedric team up with the Helvetian sorcerers to rescue the little one. Meanwhile, there is more to Sapphire than meets the eye… (References to "Magic of Memories" and "Proof Positive")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own Sir Finlay, Gabriella, and Sapphire…and a few other original characters.

A/N: Because "Proof Positive" received such positive feedback, I decided to go ahead and start with the follow-up story to it. Please note that this takes place when Sapphire, Finlay's and Gabriella's baby girl, is seven months old. You'll get to see a bit of her personality and how she interacts with people around her. ;) Just so you know, if you've not read at LEAST "Proof Positive," you will most likely be very confused with this story. Oh, and just so you know, I plan to write this story and my other chapter story, "The Scepter of Darkness," within days of each other. So one day I may post a chapter of this story, and another day I may post for TSOD…or I may post a chapter each on one day. Who knows? Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

PS: The first chapter is extra fluffy with rainbow swirls of sugar combined. You are receiving your warning now. :p Especially MarionetteJ2X! Haha

Chapter List:

1: Magical Beginnings

2: Malnorrix

3: Like Candy from a Baby

4: Enchanted Guardians

5: Within Reason

6: Search and Rescue

7: In the Rough

*Story*

Chapter 1: Magical Beginnings

"Come to me, little one," Sir Finlay cooed gently as he sat on the plush white carpet in his and Gabriella's bedroom. His little daughter Sapphire, with hair as silver as his and her eyes the same shade as her name, responded with a delighted squeal as she bounced back and forth on the floor. He chuckled. "Come on, Sapphire. Come to Papa."

The baby made one hesitant move, her small left hand gently brushing the fluffy surface of the carpet. She giggled at the feeling before glancing up, seeing her father smiling fondly at her. She cooed loudly again before attempting to move toward him, her little hands and legs working in tandem to project her forward. Slowly but surely, she had successfully crawled half of the way to her father before she whined and stopped, plopping into a seated position and pouting.

Sir Finlay made a sound of sympathy before sliding forward, scooping the little girl into his arms. "It's all right, _ma fille_. I'm just thrilled you are trying." He nuzzled their noses together, causing the baby to giggle again.

"Sounds like you two are having fun," an amused voice declared as Gabriella stepped into their bedroom, her shoes immediately discarded as she lowered next to her family.

"Ah!" Sapphire lit up as she saw her mother, who smiled and welcomed her into her arms.

"How did your meeting with the king go?" Sir Finlay inquired curiously as he turned to face both of his girls.

"Better than I thought. Get this: he wants me to teach a magical defense class to some preteens." She laughed at the look on her husband's face. "I know, right? Aside from Sapphire, I'm not exactly a 'kid person.' But I told him I'd see what I can do."

The silver-haired man smirked as he ran one hand through the sorceress's hair. "The day you teach adolescents, _mon cher_ , is the day ogres fly."

"You're speaking to a sorceress, my love." She winked as she grasped his hand and lowered it to the carpet. "Don't forget—I know a flying spell." She grinned as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, maybe it will be good for me to train kids. Who knows? Maybe I'll like it."

"Yes, but just understand that you cannot simply curse them if you become annoyed with them."

She scoffed. "That was _one time_ , and I apologized to Princess Amber." She snickered. "Speaking of which, have you heard from Cedric and Sofia recently?"

He shook his head. "No… It's been rather peaceful and quiet on both fronts, I suppose. Perhaps we could meet up in the future. I think Princess Sofia would be delighted to meet our little nugget."

Gabriella couldn't help the gentle smile that graced her features. Sir Finlay was a far better father than many she'd encountered in all her experiences. She even considered him _the_ best father figure anyone could have. Then again, he just had that natural paternal personality. Plus she just loved the nickname he'd given to their daughter. "Well, your little _nugget_ needs to go to bed, Finny."

As soon as she heard the word 'bed,' Sapphire's startling blue eyes widened as she gazed at her mother in dismay. "Bah?" she asked, as if inquiring the unthinkable reality that she would actually have to go to sleep. There was just so much to do! She had games to play and books to be read to her…and magic to witness at the hand of her beloved Papa.

"Yes, darling," Gabriella confirmed with a firm nod. "It's bedtime."

"Aw, Gabby," Sir Finlay countered with a pout of his own, matching the one on his infant daughter's face. "Just another half hour at least. She's just gotten the hang of crawling a bigger distance. She's getting quite good." He winked, causing the baby to giggle at his overly enthusiastic explanation.

"Well…" She sighed, realizing both pouting faces were now staring at her, silently pleading with her to succumb to their cuteness. "Oh, fine. Thirty minutes, and little Miss Nugget here goes to bed."

"Yay!" Sir Finlay cheered happily as he gathered the little girl from his wife and stood, twirling her about the room. "Say thank you to Mama," he encouraged, grinning from Sapphire to Gabriella.

Instead of actual words, a loud and excited squeal rang through their room as Sapphire offered a wide, toothless grin to her mother.

"You're welcome," Gabriella said simply with a surprised laugh as Sir Finlay swooped her into an embrace.

"Family hug time!" he announced happily.

"Finlay, stop being so corny. It's disgusting." She snickered before kissing his cheek. "Well, look, you two enjoy yourselves. _I'm_ going to bed." With that said, she walked behind a privacy screen and changed into her nightgown before getting into bed. "Don't stay up too late, Finlay. We have much to do tomorrow."

"Yes, Gabby," he responded playfully before winking at his daughter, who gurgled and smiled back at him. "Watch this, little one." He sat on the floor with her, placing her in front of him, and held out one hand as a stream of magic erupted from his fingers.

"Ooh," the baby cooed in awe as she watched the magic swirl in the air and around her father's nimble fingers.

"Someday, Sapphire, you too will be able to create magic of your own." He gently tapped her nose, making her grin.

Sapphire mimicked her father, waving her hands clumsily in the air. She then paused, a focused look appearing on her face, a serene smile gracing her lips.

Sir Finlay blinked and stared in awe as the little girl placed both of her hands together, a steady stream of magic flowing from the center of her palms and spreading outward. However, before he could say or do anything, she separated her hands and the magic disappeared. "What the…?"

Sapphire smiled innocently and tilted her head slightly. "Ah?"

The sorcerer shook his head. "Perhaps I'm just tired… Maybe your mother is right, Nugget." He picked her up and cradled her gently as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Time for bed." He smiled as she yawned and placed her head on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep. "Sleep well, _ma fille_."

To be continued…


	2. Malnorrix

Sapphire in the Rough

Summary: When Sapphire, Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's infant daughter, gets kidnapped by a wicked warlock named Malnorrix, Sofia and Cedric team up with the Helvetian sorcerers to rescue the little one. Meanwhile, there is more to Sapphire than meets the eye… (References to "Magic of Memories" and "Proof Positive")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own Sir Finlay, Gabriella, and Sapphire…and a few other original characters.

A/N: Sapphire was fun to write, just like her parents. Here you'll get to see the wicked warlock who's after the baby and her powers. Also, yes, this part is short, but it's meant to be; the next chapter is longer. I'm working on both this story and TSOD this weekend, so look for updates! ;) Not much else to say except enjoy! *Brief reference to "Crystallize" characters the Defacto in this part*

*Story*

Chapter 2: Malnorrix

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

Heavy footsteps fell on a marble floor, echoing off the walls of an empty room. A pair of black boots paused in their trek. A young man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties folded his arms as he gazed into a glowing crystal ball. The young man in question was named Malnorrix, and he was a lesser known yet still rather powerful warlock who had been banished from his homeland for his interest in and pursuit of dark magic. He wore dark slacks, and his long-sleeved black tunic wrapped around his upper body, golden buttons lining the center in an intricate fashion. Around his waist was a red sash that hung to his knees. Suspended from a dark gray chain was a blood-red pendant, which easily could have been mistaken for that of Sir Finlay's, and it lay resting against his chest. A glimmering pair of ruby earrings resided in his ears. His deceptively serene blue eyes were slightly concealed by loosened, wavy dark hair that brushed past his shoulders, one particularly long strand falling along the curve of his nose and down his cheek.

He sneered as he glared at the crystal ball, an image of Gideon's failure in framing Sir Finlay revealing itself. "Fool," he spat with a harsh tone as the scene changed to a chained Gideon in the dungeon of the Helvetian castle. "There was little use in the Defacto giving you that crystal ball if you weren't going to use it correctly; you easily could have defeated that sorcerer had you not become so sloppy and concerned with getting revenge against his wife." He waved his hand over his own crystal ball, his gold ring on his middle finger slightly tapping it as he did. "So be it. Besides, your failure is now my gain…for petty resentment is a waste of time anyway." He smirked as a new image appeared: that of Sapphire. He watched as the little one squealed in delight while her father twirled her around inside the halls of their home. "Now, this child… I sense something very powerful about her."

He glanced down at his pendant, which seemed to respond to the image of Sapphire. It produced a sharp red light for a few moments before dissipating. "Hmm, looks as though I'm right." He smiled wickedly. "A child with powers such as she possesses…or will possess…could be very beneficial for my endeavors." He tapped his knuckles against his chin as he pondered. "If I could somehow access her powers, I could manipulate them and utilize them myself…" He chuckled darkly. "I suppose there's only one way to find out."

Malnorrix turned and stepped over toward a cabinet filled with several small jars, each labeled and organized rather neatly. He reached up and grabbed a red jar, pulling it down to his vision. "Ah, poppy oil, my old friend…" He uncorked the jar and peered inside, seeing a swaying light gold liquid within. "Yes, this will do just fine." He corked the top again before raising his left hand, summoning a long deep red staff with a black orb nestled on the top. One tap of his ring, and the orb lit up with small sparks of what appeared to be lightning. "That child is the key to my restoration…to my victory." With the staff in one hand and the poppy oil jar in the other, he smirked as he observed himself in the mirror. "Sapphire of Helvetica, daughter of Sir Finlay of Helvetica, I'll soon unlock your powers and use them as my own…"

To be continued…


	3. Like Candy from a Baby

Sapphire in the Rough

Summary: When Sapphire, Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's infant daughter, gets kidnapped by a wicked warlock named Malnorrix, Sofia and Cedric team up with the Helvetian sorcerers to rescue the little one. Meanwhile, there is more to Sapphire than meets the eye… (References to "Magic of Memories" and "Proof Positive")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own Sir Finlay, Gabriella, and Sapphire…and a few other original characters.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. :) Here's where you'll get to see Malnorrix in action, and naturally see how Sir Finlay and Gabriella react. Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 3: Like Candy from a Baby

While Sir Finlay and Gabriella lay sleeping in their own bed, Sapphire was sleeping in her crib in the room that lay adjacent to her parents' room. Her head was facing the left, and her tiny hands rested near her cheeks, all ten little fingers curled inward. Outfitted in her signature blue nightgown, the little one slept quite soundly, her breathing calm and steady.

The window to her room was opened slightly, allowing the warm autumn air to circulate in and out as necessary. It wasn't terribly unusual for her parents to leave it cracked for ventilation, as it helped the baby sleep better.

A steady stream of dark red light swirled in the middle of the room, as if a portal were opening. Malnorrix stepped out of the light, his long staff clenched tightly in his left hand. He smirked as he noticed the sleeping child, so unsuspecting and oblivious. "The child sleeps," he murmured to himself with a small smirk. "Excellent. However, let's make sure that state is maintained, shall we?" He retrieved the small red jar from his pocket and uncorked it, pouring a few golden drops onto the baby's forehead. He watched as the oil seemed to vanish, as if her body had absorbed it. "Perfect."

Sapphire yawned softly before tucking her left hand a little closer near her head, nestling in for a longer sleep than previously anticipated.

"How disgustingly cute," the warlock remarked with a roll of his eyes. "Now, come to me." He held out one hand, a wave of energy streaming from it and heading straight toward the baby.

Gabriella sat up with a sharp gasp, her hand immediately covering her heart. She looked around in the darkness, her heart pounding beneath her fingers. "Oh, no…" She quickly turned and shook Sir Finlay, awakening him from his slumber. "Finny."

"What is it, Gabby?" the sorcerer asked groggily as he lit the lantern next to his side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a bad feeling…" She shivered, almost as if a stream of cold air had hit her. "Where is Sapphire?"

"She's asleep, love. Why? What's wrong?" Catching a glimpse of a strange, dim red light from the corner of his eye, he turned toward the door that separated the two rooms. He frowned as he noticed that the red glow seemed to be more intense than he'd thought. "Stay here," he told his wife firmly before picking up the lantern and walking over toward the door. He groaned when he heard the rustle of the covers and the quick footsteps of the sorceress behind him, her hands latching onto his free arm. "You're so good at following directions," he remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up. She's my daughter too, and call it motherly instinct or whatever, but I just know something is wrong."

Sir Finlay nodded before reaching out and twisting the nob.

Both parents gasped when they saw the man in his dark outfit standing in the center of their daughter's room. His long black hair was tossed in the wind while the sinister-looking red glow of his staff surrounded not only him, but also the child now held in his arms.

"Who are you?!" Gabriella demanded immediately, aiming to rush forward until Sir Finlay grabbed her arms and held her back for her own safety. "What are you doing with our daughter?!"

Malnorrix smirked calmly as he cast his haunting blue eyes their way. "Ah, the parents awaken… I suppose what they say about a mother's bond with her child is true after all." He then looked down at the sleeping silver-haired girl. "However, I'm afraid that's no longer your concern." He slammed his staff onto the floor, causing his portal to reopen.

"Wait, I know you," Sir Finlay realized with widening eyes. "You're the warlock who was banished from Zetalia!"

"Oh, fascinating—you know my history." He chuckled darkly as he stepped into the portal once again.

"You won't get away with this!" Gabriella growled as she freed one of her arms from Sir Finlay's grasp.

"Oh, dear girl… I already have." He laughed as the portal sealed up just as Gabriella broke free and fell directly onto the floor, right where he'd been standing only moments before.

"No! Sapphire!" The dark-haired sorceress sat up on her knees, a desperate look on her face. "Give her back!"

Sir Finlay dropped next to his wife, wrapping her in his embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder. "We'll get her back, Gabby," he promised her, raking one hand through her tousled hair. "You have my word."

A devastated cry erupted from Gabriella, her heartbroken sobs carried on the wind as the long sheer curtains swayed near the open window.

Malnorrix's boots clacked against the marble floor once again as he stepped from his portal and into his own homestead. He made his way to a relatively empty room, save for one simple makeshift crib he'd fashioned from his own magic and a few low-lit candles for visual. He paused before it, his cold eyes staring down at the sleeping child in his arms. He smirked. "Sleep while you can, little one… Once you're awake—or _awakened_ , rather—your powers will be mine." With that, he placed the baby into the crib and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sapphire didn't make a sound for the rest of the night.

To be continued…


	4. Enchanted Guardians

Sapphire in the Rough

Summary: When Sapphire, Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's infant daughter, gets kidnapped by a wicked warlock named Malnorrix, Sofia and Cedric team up with the Helvetian sorcerers to rescue the little one. Meanwhile, there is more to Sapphire than meets the eye… (References to "Magic of Memories" and "Proof Positive")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own Sir Finlay, Gabriella, and Sapphire…and a few other original characters.

A/N: Hello! Chapter 4 has arrived! Oh, trueGeek, thanks for your question. Just know that this story actually takes place "several months/over a year in the future," so I'm going to guess Sofia's age would be closer to 12 at this point. From what I've seen, she started the show at about 8, and we've had two Wassailia episodes and one winter theme episode, which would put her at approximately 11; since the year (or more) between stories has passed, she'd be about 12 at this point of the story. So yes, this story takes place a lot more in the "future" than all my others, which follow the actual story line/timeline. :p I really just wanted to write this story and did NOT have enough patience for Sapphire to age, so I was like, eh, just write it. Haha. Hope that clears things up.

PS: I know some of you are probably wondering where Wormwood is… ;) You'll find out in the last chapter. :D

*Story*

Chapter 4: Enchanted Guardians

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called as she knocked on his door, impatiently waiting on her mentor to respond. She was smiling from ear to ear, something tucked under her right arm. "Hurry!"

Cedric smiled and rolled his eyes at his apprentice's evidently excited tone. He pulled the door open and allowed her inside. He blinked when she hurried in and paused before him, her smile still on her face. "What is it?"

She giggled. "Mr. Cedric…"

" _Sofia_ …" He laughed at her pointed yet amused look. "Dear girl, tell me what is going on so I don't have to continue wondering."

She sighed dramatically and demonstrated what she'd had tucked under her arm. "Look what I made." She giggled as he observed what appeared to be a plush cat toy with silver fur and shining blue eyes. It was obviously handmade with some imperfections here and there, but it was clearly made with love.

"It's…very interesting, Sofia, but what on earth is it for?"

The princess shrugged as she sat down and placed the stuffed cat onto his table. "Well, I remembered a while ago, you got a letter from Sir Finlay talking about their baby Sapphire. I realized I'd never gotten her a gift, and I wanted to make sure I fixed that problem."

Cedric chuckled at her thoughtfulness before sitting next to her. "That's very kind of you, Sofia, but if I may ask…why a cat?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because both Sir Finlay and Mrs. Gabriella remind me of cats—very _different_ cats, of course. Like, Sir Finlay is very calm and collected, and he's also calculating and thinks before he acts. Mrs. Gabriella, though, is fierce and protective, like any mother cat would be. Plus I'm pretty sure she has claws instead of fingernails." She grinned as Cedric sputtered, not able to stop the laughter from escaping.

"S-Sofia!" He managed to calm down before shaking his head. "You're too much, my dear." He sighed and looked at the stuffed cat. "And blue for the girl's eyes, I'm assuming." He nodded as she affirmed his suspicions. "I'm sure she's going to love it, Sofia. You've done a lovely job on it."

The princess smiled happily. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

Both friends blinked as a sealed letter seemed to appear out of nowhere, landing with a little plop on the table between them.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to magical letters randomly falling out of the sky," Sofia noted as she hugged the stuffed cat to her.

"You and me both." He unfastened the red seal from the front, a marking denoting Sir Finlay's usage, and withdrew the letter within. "Ironically enough, it looks as though Sir Finlay has sent a letter."

"Ooh, what does it say?"

Cedric began reading before his face grew a bit pale. "Oh… Oh, my…" He lowered the letter to the table and shifted it toward Sofia so that she could also read it.

 _Dear Cedric,_

 _I apologize for any hasty mistakes in this letter, but I must implore your help once more, dear friend, as I'm not sure who else I can ask for assistance. Our daughter Sapphire has been kidnapped by a shunned warlock named Malnorrix; we've no idea of his intentions with her, but I suspect nothing good. While Gabriella and I could possibly take on this madman ourselves, I'm not entirely sure how effective it would be, considering Gabriella's emotional state. Granted, I'm not going to say I'm doing much better than she is. Please, Cedric, if you can perchance find the time or energy, please travel to Helvetica and help us get our daughter back. I will be forever in your debt._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Finlay_

"What are you going to do, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked worriedly as she finished reading the letter. She looked up at her friend, who seemed to have a determined look on his face.

"I must help them," he told her seriously before standing and using his wand to retrieve his coat from the closet. He slid into the blue fabric before sliding his wand into his sleeve. "There isn't a moment to lose."

"I'm coming too," the princess added as she stood up, the cat toy clutched tightly to her chest.

"No," Cedric said firmly. "You're staying here. I can't have you getting mixed up in any more danger than you've already experienced the last several times. Your father will be livid if he discovers you're in peril yet again."

"Then we won't tell him," she hinted as she grabbed her wand from his table. "He and Mom are gone for an overnight meeting anyway, and Amber and James are visiting their friends. I'm going, Mr. Cedric. You and I are a team, remember?"

He sighed heavily before pulling his wand out again, tapping her shoulder and magically forming a long purple coat over her usual dress. "We can't have you catching cold…"

She grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric! Now let's go save Sapphire!"

An invisibility spell and abandoned flying coach later, the friends were on their way. Naturally, Sofia was driving as Cedric was clinging to the side of the coach for dear life.

"You've flown a lot," the princess stated with a laugh. "Why are you so scared when _I'm_ driving?"

"Because I rather value my life—goose!" He yelped in fear as Sofia just dodged a random flying goose that seemed to be honking in distress after they'd passed.

Sofia giggled and leaned out the side. "Sorry, Mr. Goose!" She looked back at her mentor with a grin. "Oops."

"Give me those." He took the reins from her and sighed as the flying horses kept their pace. "How did you manage to evade Baileywick anyway?"

"I just told him I was going to visit a friend and I'd be back tomorrow. He said he would let my parents know when they return tomorrow afternoon." She smiled sweetly as he gawked at her. "I know! I was surprised at how easy it was too… I mean, this _is_ Baileywick we're talking about."

"You're really something else, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you." She snickered as he rolled his eyes. She then pulled the stuffed cat from her overnight bag and gazed at it with a more serious expression. "Do you think we'll be able to help save Sapphire?"

"It's possible. We've managed to do some amazing things before, after all." He gave her a knowing smile as she nodded in agreement. "If we can handle the villains we've faced in the past, then we can handle anything. This Malnorrix won't know what hit him."

Sofia made a sound of agreement before placing the toy back into her bag. ' _Be strong, little Sapphire_ ,' she thought earnestly. ' _We'll save you. I promise._ '

To be continued…


	5. Within Reason

Sapphire in the Rough

Summary: When Sapphire, Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's infant daughter, gets kidnapped by a wicked warlock named Malnorrix, Sofia and Cedric team up with the Helvetian sorcerers to rescue the little one. Meanwhile, there is more to Sapphire than meets the eye… (References to "Magic of Memories" and "Proof Positive")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own Sir Finlay, Gabriella, and Sapphire…and a few other original characters.

A/N: Hi! Let's see if I can answer a few things…  
 **Royal Detective** : Bahahaha! That's hilarious, girl! You really made my day with that. ;) And yes, I always enjoy referring to old stories to see who catches on. Lol. Thanks for being one of those!  
 **Mr. Shortman92** : Yeah, Cedric is so proud. :p JK. He's still encouraging her to be Sofia and "do the right thing" of course, but Sofia has her own personality and her own way of doing things, and sometimes that involves "bending the rules" a bit. :) You know, like many preteens! *ahem* And yes, that's precisely what Cedric is trying to avoid—her parents finding out. So keep it on the down low. Haha! :D  
 **trueGeek** : Aw, thank you! Oh, gosh, Sofia as a 12-year-old is likely going to be far better than the ones I used to teach. ._. I don't EVEN want to go back to those days. Lol. But yes, Sofia's sass and sarcasm is much stronger and more prevalent, especially when she's hanging around her best friend…and Wormwood. I blame Wormy for like 85% of her sarcasm. :p  
Anyway! Hope you all enjoy this next part!

*Story*

Chapter 5: Within Reason

"Ah, Princess Sofia, Cedric," King Cyrus greeted as the two friends were led into the throne room of the castle of Helvetica.

Cedric bowed while Sofia curtsied respectfully to the king.

"I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting to see you two again for quite some time…not since the incident a while ago now…" He gave them a knowing smile.

"I thought we settled that," Sofia replied with a sigh, obviously picking up on his jesting tone. He seemed a lot less hostile than he had last time, so that settled her nerves a bit. She then grinned. "Oh, that's right. If I remember correctly, you _fainted_ during that last conversation."

Cedric's face turned to one of panic as he shot his apprentice a look. What was she trying to do, get _them_ locked up? "Sofia," he hissed, making her snicker.

King Cyprus rolled his eyes. "It's all right, Cedric. I can take a joke as well as anyone else. Now mind telling me your business here? I don't imagine you flew all the way to Helvetica just for fun?"

"No, sire," the sorcerer responded as Sofia hung back next to him. "We received a letter from Sir Finlay, asking us to see to a matter. We were merely seeking him out." He didn't quite get the feeling that Sir Finlay and Gabriella would have told anyone else, especially the king, about this happenstance with Sapphire. In fact, the king's next words pretty much proved him correct.

"Oh, I see. Well, you know where his workshop is by now, I'm sure. Don't let me stop you." He offered the princess a playful smirk. "Good day, Princess Sofia."

"Thank you, King Faints-A-Lot." She giggled as Cedric made a sound of frustration and grabbed her hand, pulling her away quickly before they got into trouble. She laughed fully as they made it to the hallway. "You know I'm just playing, Mr. Cedric."

"You may not have noticed, but while _you_ may very well get away with joking with another royal, _I_ may not be so lucky. If he were to choose to get upset about something said, the blame would fall on me instead of you." He sighed as she rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Never mind all that. We must be quick if we're to find Sir Finlay and Gabriella. We mustn't waste time."

Sofia suddenly realized she'd been rather lackadaisical here… Poor Sapphire was still missing, and she'd been trying to lighten the mood. However, now it was time to be serious. She nodded. "Right. Sorry…"

He smiled and shook his head. "It's all right, Sofia. Let's go."

As they followed the familiar path to Sir Finlay's workshop, they both couldn't help pondering the true whereabouts of the child. Surely there had to be some clues, right? This Malnorrix guy must have left some evidence behind. Every magic wielder, no matter how cautious, always managed to leave behind a sliver of magical footprints, so to speak, so even if he ended up being one of those who covered his tracks, he was likely to slip up somewhere. Hopefully.

Eventually, the two friends paused in front of the workshop door. Cedric knocked a couple of times and was surprised to see that the door was opened quite quickly before he'd even finished.

"Cedric," Sir Finlay breathed in relief as he briefly shook the other sorcerer's hand before guiding both him and the princess inside. "Princess Sofia, a pleasure as always. Please, follow me." His clothing was a bit sloppier than usual, including a few misbuttoned sections, and his hair was more disheveled than it normally would have been. He had dark circles under his eyes and worry lines beginning to crease his forehead.

Sofia felt terrible for this man. Even with his daughter stolen away in the night, he still tried his best to be amiable with everyone. She could understand upbringing and everything, but if she'd been in _his_ shoes and it had been _her_ daughter kidnapped, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be as calm as he was being. "Sir Finlay, I'm so sorry about what happened," she said softly, not quite sure what else she _could_ say.

"I appreciate it, little one. We aim to find our daughter at any cost. Gabriella hasn't rested at all since the kidnapping…nor have I, for that matter." He absently passed one hand over his eyes, revealing how tired he truly seemed to be. "I won't rest until we find her."

"A quick question," Cedric began as Sir Finlay created a cushioned bench for the two friends to sit on, which they did. "Who exactly is this Malnorrix guy? I don't believe I've ever heard that name before."

Sir Finlay sighed heavily. "He's some misguided warlock who evidently has some sort of vendetta against us. However, what he wants with our daughter is a mystery even to us." He leaned against the cabinet beside him and continued, "He was banished from his homeland of Zetalia when he was found to be participating in and experimenting with dark magic. You know as well as I, Cedric, how deceivingly charming that can be."

Sofia glanced between both sorcerers as she noticed Cedric nodding hesitantly. She frowned curiously. Had she missed something here?

"Anyway, I've been working tirelessly to track his whereabouts. I'm afraid I've hit a wall here. I feel as though it may be impossible to locate them both." Sir Finlay lowered his head, an overwhelming feeling of failure washing over him. If he couldn't save his daughter, what kind of father did that make him?

"There's a way," Sofia enthused with a bright smile as the silver-haired man turned his glance toward her. "There always is. Okay, so you've looked at the obvious. Turn things around; look at things through _his_ eyes. Maybe there is something you're overlooking."

Cedric gaped at the princess. He knew she was perceptive, but the fact that she was giving advice to one of his well-respected and longtime colleagues was certainly unexpected, though not altogether unheard of. He knew Sofia had her own method of operation, after all.

The Helvetian sorcerer considered her words before gasping in realization. "His pendant." He had a mental flashback to Sapphire's kidnapping. "Malnorrix was wearing a pendant that looked nearly identical to mine… Perhaps they're connected in some way." He picked up his own pendant and gazed at it. "But that's ridiculous, right? It's just a piece of jewelry."

"Don't let 'jewelry' fool you," Sofia advised him as she automatically grasped her amulet. "Sometimes it can be more powerful and useful than you realize."

Cedric's eyes widened in realization. "Sir Finlay, could you not do some sort of reveal spell via your pendant? Perhaps it could react and link the two gems together, thereby offering us the whereabouts of your daughter…and Malnorrix."

Sir Finlay actually smiled broadly as he turned and swiped his spell book from his bookshelf. "See, this is why I requested your help. Both of you together make quite a team: encouraging, thoughtful, and perceptive…" With that, he sat down and began scanning his pages for an appropriate spell.

Sofia and Cedric exchanged happy glances. They were pleased with the other man's assessment of them. It meant a lot to hear such kind words from Sir Finlay.

Several minutes later, as the trio was sharing the task of locating useful spells or even beneficial alternatives, they all turned when they heard a heavy oak door creak open. Gabriella shuffled out of the room, her physical state not much better than Sir Finlay's. She wore a long red robe tied tightly around her, the sleeves somewhat darker and damper in some parts (likely from crying, Sofia reasoned). Her hair was a mess, and her eyes looked rather red from stress and obviously crying. It honestly amazed Cedric and Sofia that this was the same woman who, only a few years ago, cried over nothing and acted very self-entitled and jealous over Sir Finlay's attention. Now, her tears were for another little human being—not for herself.

Sofia immediately felt her heart go out to the sorceress. She jumped up from the bench she shared with Cedric and hurried forward, wrapping her arms around Gabriella in a caring hug, attempting to pass all her compassion and positivity to her via that one outlet. She hardly reacted when Gabriella all but collapsed to the floor, her sobbing renewed as she, for once, allowed someone other than Sir Finlay to offer any sort of comfort to her. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Gabriella," Sofia whispered gently. "But we're going to get her back. I promise."

"How can you guarantee that, Sofia?" the dark-haired woman asked in dismay as she lifted her head. "You're still just a child."

"A child who's managed to do some rather amazing things in her short life," Cedric added with a proud smile. After all, who else would have reached out to offer solace to someone so quickly? Sofia still amazed _him_ , and they'd known each other for quite some time now. "I personally believe when Sofia makes a promise, Mrs. Gabriella. She always finds a way to help others and stay true to what she says." He nodded to his apprentice when she offered him a thankful smile. "We are going to rescue your daughter. We do not intend to return to Enchancia until she is safe at home."

"Those are your words?" Sir Finlay asked as he turned to Cedric.

"Those are mine," Sofia responded as she released Gabriella and looked at them all. "This is important to you both, naturally. And it's important to me too." She turned specifically toward Gabriella, who appeared stunned by the girl's wise words. "No parents should be denied their children, especially at the hands of an obviously misguided warlock. Mr. Cedric and I are here to help, so just tell us what we can do."

"I've an idea," Sir Finlay stated as he grabbed his wand. "Princess Sofia, if you could be a dear and see after Gabriella for me, I believe Cedric and I can retrieve the proper spell for linking the pendants together."

Gabriella sniffled and stared at her husband in confusion. "What?"

"Cedric had a brilliant idea, Gabby. If I'm correct, we may be on our track to getting Sapphire back. Just leave it to us."

The sorceress nodded before looking down as Sofia tugged on her hand. "What is it?"

"Come on. I know what will make you feel better." She smiled.

While Cedric and Sir Finlay were working together to determine the appropriate spell and draw necessary conclusions, Sofia had led Gabriella back to her bedroom.

"And what exactly is your idea, Sofia?" Gabriella asked tiredly as the younger girl let go of her hand.

"Get a new change of clothes and go get cleaned up. By the time Sir Finlay and Mr. Cedric discover the spell and the link to Malnorrix, it will be time to go rescue Sapphire."

"But Sofia—"

"Trust me, Mrs. Gabriella. I've been through this situation enough before to know that every bad guy, no matter how careful, leaves some clues here and there; it's always what defeats them in the end. Now, I'm aware enough to know that you're going to want to go with Sir Finlay to save your daughter, which you should. But _you_ need to be in a better frame of mind and feel better physically before that happens. So go get cleaned up." She pointed off to the side. "I'll be right here when you finish." She smiled sweetly.

Gabriella actually returned the smile. "You're something else, Princess." She gathered new clothing and looked toward the auburn-haired girl once again. "I know I don't always show it, Sofia, but I do appreciate your help, and Cedric's. I can be a bit of a…brat sometimes, but it's because of you two that I know there are good people out there who care about us."

Sofia nodded. "Yeah…" She watched as the sorceress disappeared into another room before walking toward the window and staring outside. The sky was a beautiful blend of purple, blue, and pink, signifying a later part of the day. She sighed, hoping beyond hope that they'd be able to find Sapphire soon.

Several more minutes later, Gabriella emerged from her bath, a different version of her usual purple and black sorceress dress on, along with her ebony pendant. Her dark hair was still a little damp from its fresh wash, but she'd managed to pull it into a half-up style with the rest of it streaming down her back. It would air dry in due time; she was more concerned about her daughter right now.

The princess beamed. " _Now_ you look like you're ready to face a mortal enemy," she remarked, actually garnering a small laugh from Gabriella.

"Gee, thanks. Let's see how the guys are doing."

"Ah-hah!" Sir Finlay exclaimed as he pointed toward a section of his book. "Cedric, I've got it!"

Cedric looked over at the book as the other sorcerer turned it so they could both read it. "Merlin's Mushrooms, you did! All right, then, let's get this party started!" He paused when he noticed his friend staring at him with a strange look on his face. "Eh, sorry. I've been around Sofia and her siblings a little too much recently…most notably her brother. Anyway, carry on."

Sir Finlay shook his head in response before clutching his wand in one hand and his pendant in another. "Ancient magic of old, I beseech thee. Form a link of gems 'cross the galaxy. Connect the two with twin-like states; whereabouts please demonstrate." He tapped his wand to the pendant around his neck, creating a brilliant flash of ruby light extending from the jewel. "It worked!"

Sofia and Gabriella walked inside in time to see their surroundings melting away into practically nothingness. Sofia ran over to Cedric and grasped his hand, uncertain as to what was going on. Gabriella stood next to Sir Finlay, whose hands were both preoccupied with his items.

"What's happening?!" she asked in awe as several scenes began swirling around them all, from landscapes to memories Sir Finlay had. "Finny!"

"Momentarily, darling," he replied hesitantly, feeling just a little dissociated at the moment. "I must…see this spell through to the end…for our Sapphire."

Before long, the swirling mass of surroundings ceased, settling instead on a dark, empty vast of space. Cedric released Sofia's hand and instead wrapped one arm protectively around her, quietly telling her to stay near him just in case, which she had no aversion to whatsoever—considering the circumstances.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked uncertainly as she latched onto Sir Finlay's now-free arm, his pendant still glowing yet resting against his chest again.

"I'm afraid I don't know," he responded softly. "But the spell was one to seek a link between two bonds…most notably, my pendant and that of Malnorrix. I can only assume—"

"—It worked."

The four friends turned to see a rather irritated Malnorrix standing behind them, his ice blue eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance at the invasion of privacy.

"What have you done with our daughter, you creep?!" Gabriella demanded as she attempted to rush the man, though once again her husband restrained her.

"I've done nothing to her," Malnorrix responded in a tone a little too serene for their liking. "At least…nothing yet." He scoffed at the shocked looks on their faces. "Don't you two have any idea the gift your child has? She has a massive source of power and energy that she herself has yet to tap into, which she can't since she's only an infant now." He folded his arms as a smirk splayed across his face. "I intend to raise her as my own and unlock those powers for myself."

"Over my dead body!" Gabriella snarled.

"That can be arranged," the warlock declared as he opened his hand, producing his large red staff with the dark orb atop.

Sir Finlay pushed his wife behind him and faced Malnorrix himself. "Return our daughter to us, and maybe I'll spare you." He then wielded his own wand, frowning heavily when the warlock began laughing.

"You think you're going to win this battle with that puny thing? Oh, dear Sir Finlay, you have no idea whom you're up against." He grabbed his own pendant and connected it with the dark orb on his staff. "But now…I'm bored of you. Goodbye. _Vanesco_!"

The silver-haired man barely got any words out before the stream of dark magic hit him, his very presence vanishing from the obscure room.

"Finlay!" Gabriella cried, astounded at what had just happened. She was grasping at air where her husband had just been standing. Her dark eyes cast a treacherous glare toward the warlock.

Malnorrix grinned manically as he faced the other three, his orb sparking dangerously. "Now then… Who's next?"

To be continued…


	6. Search and Rescue

Sapphire in the Rough

Summary: When Sapphire, Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's infant daughter, gets kidnapped by a wicked warlock named Malnorrix, Sofia and Cedric team up with the Helvetian sorcerers to rescue the little one. Meanwhile, there is more to Sapphire than meets the eye… (References to "Magic of Memories" and "Proof Positive")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own Sir Finlay, Gabriella, and Sapphire…and a few other original characters.

A/N: So, poor Finlay has disappeared. Let's see what happens next! I will say, this is the next to last chapter. A majority of the "action" takes place here, while the next/last chapter is basically a bit of foreshadowing in a way, I suppose. With that said, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

*Story*

Chapter 6: Search and Rescue

Gabriella growled and nearly sprinted toward the wicked man before she felt something hold her back.

"Mrs. Gabriella," Cedric urged the enraged sorceress, grasping her arm to keep her from making a hasty decision, such as charging the warlock before them. "You can't go rushing after this man after what he just did to your husband. He's kidnapped your daughter! If you take him on now, there's a chance you could get hurt. Think this through!"

"I _have_ ," she responded angrily as her eyes blazed toward him, "and my conclusion is this: yes, he did kidnap my daughter, and he just made my husband disappear. _No one_ messes with my family. So Cedric, let me go if you know what's good for you."

Cedric frowned but released the woman, knowing full well that she would act on her promise if necessary.

Sofia stepped between them and acted as a mediator yet again. "Mrs. Gabriella," she began, getting the dark-haired sorceress's attention, "we want to help you. True, you could probably save them on your own, but there's a reason Sir Finlay called Mr. Cedric here. It's what friends do: we rely on each other in our time of need."

Malnorrix narrowed his eyes and glared at the three friends, realizing the little pep talk Gabriella was getting was distracting her. "Hmm. That little princess seems to be trouble." He smirked, grasping his staff. "Very well. She can go next." He chuckled darkly as he summoned more power to his orb.

"Sofia," Gabriella sighed in exhaustion, "while I admire you for your persistence and appreciate your kind words, I just don't have _time_ for this! My daughter is in trouble!"

"So are you!" Sofia returned with a hard stare. "You go over there all angry, and he'll take you down faster than you can blink! Trust me!"

"Indeed, trust her," Malnorrix cooed sarcastically as he pointed his staff directly at the little princess, getting the trio's attention. "Such wise words from such a young girl…but I can't have you interfering, little princess. _Interficio_!"

Sofia's eyes widened and she wanted to move, but she felt almost as if she were frozen to her spot. It was nearly in slow motion when the dark magic streamed from the warlock's staff, creeping quickly toward her.

"Sofia!" Cedric called, unable to make it to her in time.

Both friends shielded their eyes when a blinding light illuminated the area. Even Malnorrix had to shield _his_ eyes, though he didn't back down on his attack.

The warlock growled in annoyance as the light died down, and he realized exactly what had just happened. " _You_."

Gabriella glared at him as she stood directly in front of Sofia, protecting her, with her arms stretched out and her own ebony pendant glowing. "Maybe I couldn't stop you from taking my daughter and husband, but I'd be a fool to allow you to harm this girl. When you turn your attention away from your primary target to an innocent bystander, that's when I draw the line."

Sofia was attempting to control her breathing, which had become erratic at the time of the attack. She gasped when she felt familiar arms encircle her. She sighed and clung to her mentor. "I'm okay, Mr. Cedric…"

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered so only she could hear, holding her tighter. "What would I do without you?"

She giggled gently and looked up at him. "Go to Mrs. Gabriella. She needs all the help she can get."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Mr. Cedric. Go help her."

Cedric nodded and walked up behind Gabriella, who immediately turned to him with a cold stare.

"Don't," she ordered simply, her voice a little too calm for his liking. "The last thing I want is for anyone else to get hurt or taken. I can handle Malnorrix."

"As endearing as the 'martyr' role is, Mrs. Gabriella," Cedric began disarmingly, garnering a small smirk from her, "it was Princess Sofia's request that I help you. You don't always have to fight alone, you know. Hasn't Sir Finlay taught you that?"

She frowned before sighing a few moments later. "Fine." She withdrew her ebony wand as he held up his family wand.

He whispered something to her, earning a nod. "And about the pendant," he mentioned out loud with a raised eyebrow as they held their wands aloft.

"Don't ask," she stated before returning her glare to Malnorrix. "This is for the grief you've caused my family and friends, for kidnapping my daughter, for harming my husband, and for generally just being a pain in the butt." She nodded toward Cedric while Malnorrix merely cackled.

"Oh, do tell," the warlock taunted with a smirk. "What do you plan to do? If you destroy me, you'll never get your husband or child back. After all, I'm the only one who knows their whereabouts."

"Who said we were going to destroy you?" Cedric asked with a smirk of his own.

"Huh?"

" _Mentis Imperium_!" they called together, their wands erupting with black and blue swirls of magic. Together they watched as Malnorrix dropped his staff and simply stood, his ice blue eyes dilated in a blank stare and his hands hanging limply by his sides.

"Malnorrix," Gabriella stated loudly yet calmly.

"Yes, madam?" he asked robotically, as if he were in a trance.

"Return Sir Finlay of Helvetica and Sapphire of Helvetica to us _now_."

"As you command…" Malnorrix stiffly lowered to the ground, picked up the staff, and tapped it once against the ground before stating something in a foreign language none of the trio understood.

Soon enough, Sir Finlay appeared from thin air, a sleeping Sapphire cradled in his arms. His eyes were closed and his head was lowered, but upon his return he blinked himself into awareness and looked around. His eyes settled on the three before him. "What happened?" he asked, his voice laced with confusion and exhaustion.

"Mr. Cedric and Mrs. Gabriella stopped Malnorrix," Sofia offered, smiling as she gestured toward the blank-faced warlock.

"How?" the silver-haired man wondered, baffled.

"The mind control spell," Cedric admitted with a seemingly shamed look on his face. He winced when Sir Finlay frowned toward him. "I know, Finlay… I know it's one of the dark magic spells, but we had no choice."

"Dark magic," Sofia whispered, uncertain as to what they were talking about. Apparently it wasn't a favored spell for Sir Finlay, who did not seem to be too happy.

"I understand, believe me… I just don't want our daughter around those spells, Gabby." He turned his attention toward his wife, who put her hands on her hips.

"Without that _spell_ , Finny, you and Sapphire would still be locked away in whatever inconceivable location he put you both. How about a little more gratitude and a little less attitude?"

Sir Finlay finally smiled fondly, his eyes softening. "Now there's the Gabriella I love." He chuckled as she blushed. "Though it used to be that _you_ were the one who had that statement directed at her." He chuckled before handing the sleeping child over to her and kissing her gently.

"So," Sofia began uncertainly, "what's going to happen to Malnorrix?"

"If I may," Cedric suggested with a shrug, "simply order him to turn himself in to the wizarding authorities or whatever."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Really, Cedric?"

"No, no, he has a point," Sir Finlay argued lightly with a smile. "With his current state, he can easily be coerced into paying for his previous and recent crimes…and he alone will confess to his wrongdoings. Thankfully, your spell won't likely wear off for another week, Gabriella."

"It was _that_ strong?" Sofia asked in awe as she approached her mentor and stood next to him.

"I'm afraid so." Sir Finlay waved his hand before Malnorrix's dilated eyes as if to prove a point. "See, this is the downside to dark magic. While extremely powerful and, admittedly, highly useful in fight-or-flight situations such as these, it still may have lasting effects on the one attacked."

"We did what we had to do, Finlay," the woman insisted with a firm frown. "I hope you're not regretting our decision; would you rather be trapped away in his desolate world?"

"Of course not—" He was suddenly cut short as his strength gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Sir Finlay!" Both Cedric and Sofia knelt beside the older sorcerer, shaking him gently and trying to get him to regain consciousness.

"I'm sure he's exhausted," Sofia told them softly as she still attempted to stir the man into reality. "You've all been through a lot, but we know he's not had a chance to rest—to _sleep_. He needs to let his body and mind rest for a while."

"You're quite right," Cedric told his friend as he helped the older man to his feet, though he maintained his hold on him, supporting Sir Finlay's fatigued form. "Mrs. Gabriella, if you could deal with Malnorrix, then we can get back to normal."

Gabriella smirked as she held up her wand, her sleeping daughter still in her other arm. "Not a problem."

To be continued…

(A/N 2: Because I know some are probably going to ask, more on the "dark magic" aspect of things will be explored in the last chapter. There's a very good reason Sir Finlay is so stern about _not_ using it, as I'm sure most of you can guess. :D)


	7. In the Rough

Sapphire in the Rough

Summary: When Sapphire, Sir Finlay's and Gabriella's infant daughter, gets kidnapped by a wicked warlock named Malnorrix, Sofia and Cedric team up with the Helvetian sorcerers to rescue the little one. Meanwhile, there is more to Sapphire than meets the eye… (References to "Magic of Memories" and "Proof Positive")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I only own Sir Finlay, Gabriella, and Sapphire…and a few other original characters.

A/N: Here is the final chapter for Sapphire and her family! I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :D Let's see what's in store for everyone. Till next time! (Oh, there's a brief reference to my story "Raven Haven" at the end. Just thought I'd let you all know! :D)

*Story*

Chapter 7: In the Rough

Sir Finlay stirred and slowly shook his head before sitting up in his bed. Wait. His _bed_? Wasn't he just with Gabriella, Cedric, and Sofia trying to locate their daughter and fight off Malnorrix?

"Finally awake, I see," Cedric said simply as he passed a glass of water to his friend, who gladly accepted it and drank from it. "You've been out for the last few hours."

"What happened?" Sir Finlay inquired as he set the glass onto his bedside table.

"Well, you fainted. But before that, Mrs. Gabriella and I placed a spell on Malnorrix that forced him to return you and your daughter. She then decided to deal with him her own way…"

Sir Finlay chuckled softly. "I'm sure it wasn't so pleasant for Malnorrix…"

"Not in the slightest. She made him clean several rooms and fold laundry; she ordered him to look in a mirror and say that he was an idiot; and basically, he was at her beck and call the last hour or so… And then she had him turn himself in to the wizarding authorities. I've never seen a more confused bunch of people."

The older sorcerer laughed. "That's my Gabby… Speaking of which, where _are_ the girls?"

"Sofia is helping feed Sapphire, and Mrs. Gabriella is resting and waiting on you to come around. Perhaps we should see about that, eh?"

"Yes… Cedric, you understand why I wasn't thrilled with your use of the dark magic spell, correct?"

"It was so long ago, Finlay," Cedric argued lightly and folded his arms. "We didn't know any better."

" _I_ did. I was older and should have stopped you…" He frowned. "I saw a change in you the day you conducted that dark magic spell and cursed our professor; it was like you got a thirst for power and had become corrupt. Granted, I'm glad to see it didn't have any long-lasting effects, but I still can't help but wonder if there were residual aspects leading to those _events_ you mentioned…"

Cedric sighed. "I'm afraid my actions were more based on personal experiences coming to light than any experiences with dark magic. Even still, I know better now and would never use it unless it was absolutely necessary. And I figured for rescuing you and your daughter, it _was_ necessary…"

"But mind control… I can't say I'm surprised _Gabby_ would choose that. She's had her own share of difficulties and run-ins with authority and power. But I must admit I was surprised you went along with it, especially after your experience with it."

The younger sorcerer frowned. "If it's all the same to you, Sir Finlay, I would rather not rehash the less enjoyable aspects of our primary years. Princess Sofia and I need to return home soon enough, and I'm certain Mrs. Gabriella and little Sapphire are curious as to your current state."

The silver-haired man nodded, dropping the subject. He knew Cedric didn't like talking about the past much, especially his questionable experiences with the darker side of magic, which he had since removed himself from. Still, he'd always worried the younger sorcerer would be drawn back to the alluring aspects of dark magic as he had been when they were young… However, he didn't necessarily see that happening anymore, not with the positive presence of the little princess in his life now. Thank goodness for Princess Sofia. She basically _was_ his light, and his reason for sticking with light magic, as it were. "Right."

They both left the bedroom and ventured into Sapphire's room, where the baby was sitting on a pallet with Sofia, who was feeding her.

"Finny?" Gabriella stood up from the rocking chair and smiled, hugging her husband tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake…"

He sighed and hugged her back. "As am I, _mon cher_. I hear you and Cedric defeated Malnorrix."

She laughed and leaned back, smirking. "Correction. We put him under a spell, _I_ humiliated him for what he did to my family, and _then_ he was defeated by offering himself up for wizard prison or whatever you call that place."

Cedric walked over and sat down next to Sofia, who'd finished feeding Sapphire and was simply watching the little girl stare intensely at a stuffed bear. "What is she doing?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure," Sofia admitted. "She's been watching that bear for the last few minutes. She seems pretty fascinated by it."

"It was my little brother's," Sir Finlay stated with a fond smile. "He, um… He actually passed when he was eight years of age…" He cleared his throat so that he could move away from the sensitive subject; the last thing he wanted was to relive yet another part of his past today. "Anyway, she's taken to it quite well."

The princess smiled sweetly. "Maybe she feels connected to it or something…"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she watched her daughter. "What…is she doing?"

The quartet watched the baby carefully as she held one hand out over the bear, her sparkling blue eyes focused on her task. They all seemed surprised when the child lifted her hand carefully, the bear following her movements.

"This is impossible," Cedric murmured as he gaped at the child. "She's only…seven months old, you said?"

"Yes," Sir Finlay responded in awe. "I actually saw her do something like hand magic before the events with Malnorrix, but I chalked it up to my being tired and seeing things, and I dismissed it."

"I don't get it," Sofia admitted with a blink. "Both of her parents are sorcerers. Why is it so weird that she would be able to do magic?"

"Not just any magic, Sofia," Cedric informed her. "Hand magic aside, this child seems to have telekinesis, where she can move things with her mind. That's extremely rare…especially for a child of the light."

The princess tilted her head. "A child of the light?"

"Meaning she's on the positive side, Princess Sofia," Sir Finlay responded.

"It may be a bit premature of me," Cedric started as he watched Sapphire lower the stuffed bear to the floor again, "but I predict that little Sapphire will become one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world. I mean, if she can do all of this now even before her first birthday, just imagine what she'll be able to do by the time she's an official sorceress. In a way, I suppose you could call her a diamond in the rough, as it's nearly unheard of for a child so young to be so powerful already."

Gabriella groaned in dismay.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Gabriella?" Sofia asked.

"This kid is going to be a handful… And I don't even want to _think_ about the teenage years…"

Sir Finlay laughed and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "It will be all right, my love."

Sapphire finally looked up at everyone and smiled brightly, her sapphire eyes shining excitedly as she noticed her parents. "Ah!"

"Just enjoy the baby years while you can," Cedric suggested. "Granted, I don't have children, but I'm quite sure the early years where they're adorable and predominantly non-talkative are likely the golden years."

Sofia snickered. "Oh, come on, Mr. Cedric. Little kids are still cute when they start talking."

"You weren't around when your sister started talking. 'Bring me cookie—NOW!' She wasn't even talking to _me_ , and I _still_ got her a cookie! She was frightening!"

The princess broke into laughter. "Mr. Cedric!"

"What?! It's true! Ask your father when we get home! Oh, speaking of which, we should probably head back to Enchancia now. We've been gone long enough."

"Right…" Sofia stood up and stretched before smiling at her friends. "I'm glad your family is back together. Take care of each other, okay?"

"Will do, kid," Gabriella answered with a wink. "And thank you guys…for everything."

After exchanging pleasant goodbyes, Sofia and Cedric returned to the castle. She hugged him before they parted ways, Sofia returning to her room and Cedric to his tower.

Cedric walked into his workshop and was surprised to see that Wormwood appeared to be lying on his table, a small cloth draped over his eyes and his wings spread outward. Apparently, the bird seemed to be exhausted. "Wormy?"

"AH!" Wormwood flew up, the cloth falling from his eyes. "Cedric!" He landed on the table again and grumbled. "You surprised me… Where in Merlin's name have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, Father." He smirked as he received a glare from the green-eyed raven. "Sofia and I had some business to attend to. Meanwhile, I haven't seen _you_ around much either. Mind telling me where you've been?"

"Ugh… _Nina_ requested my help at the Raven Haven…injured baby twin ravens needed assistance, so I got roped into nursing them back to health." He pouted as Cedric grinned at him. "Not a word."

"Not at all…Dr. Wormwood." He chuckled.

"Actually, I quite like the sound of that." Wormwood gestured dramatically with his wing. "Dr. Wormwood! It has a nice ring to it. All I need now are credentials."

"And hands."

"Very funny."

The end


End file.
